


Like Ocean Waves

by gyuniversewoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Angst, Chef Kim Mingyu, Family Drama, Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Lee Brothers, M/M, Mystery, Rated mature for some smut scenes, Rated mature for some triggering aspects related to anxiety, Secrets, Wonwoo has anxiety, rich families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuniversewoo/pseuds/gyuniversewoo
Summary: Mingyu has always been confident in himself. His recent graduation at the top of his class from culinary school made him so confident he packed his bags and moved to Boseog Point beach, a popular vacation spot to high class people on the edge of Jeju Island.But when he gets there he’s starting to rethink his decision. The Lee brothers, who own a restaurant, hire Mingyu to work after their parents leave. They’re fine...Seokmin is a good chef, but a little bit too timid, Chan is an innocent one-maybe too innocent, and Jihoon-something about the way he sneaks off scares Mingyu. They won’t admit it but Mingyu suspects they’re hiding something in the fame of their restaurant.Wonwoo has always been anxious. Ever since he graduated college and decided to move in with his best friend’s family to work at their seafood business, because he didn’t know what his next step in life was, his anxiety skyrocketed. One day someone breaks into the high class restaurant they deliver to. Now he's sucked into a mess that could jeopardize everything in his life.AKA a meanie fic in which the two are caught in a chaotic battle between families that aren't their own but discover they need each other more than they realize.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: Author’s Note

_Dear Readers,_

  
_You may not know me and I obviously do not know you, but here we are. You decided to read this just as I decided to write this._

_I hope you understand that my story is not your typical love story. Sure, it’s about finding love, but not with another person._

  
_Many of the contents of this story are true, most stretched, but true. There are multiple perspectives as well. I tried to write from all of our minds, but alas I am only one being and cannot do everyone’s true feelings justice._

  
_Nonetheless please read on._

  
_Once you’ve come to the conclusion of my story you’ll soon know why it had been written. You may even understand what it meant for me to live through this story and why I had no other choice but to write it._

  
_To my dear ones that got hurt along the way and the ones who found happiness just the same, I’m sorry we had this experience. I know it isn’t my fault. I just can’t help but wonder what if someone wasn’t out to get me?_

  
_Here I go again, thinking too much. You’d say I was lucky my brain didn’t destroy me before finishing this. Still, I thank you for choosing to take the time to read my story._  
_Now sit back, get comfortable. Just be prepared. My story is unexpected and all over. It may crash down on you all at once. Just like ocean waves._

  
_-Author_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, does anyone remember me?
> 
> I've had this fic in my drafts for a while now so I thought posting it would motivate me to finish it.
> 
> I made a new twitter (@gyuniversewoo). You can follow me there :)  
> I also have a curious cat


	2. Stupid Hubris

Blue. Deep blue. Ocean blue. Like the kind that rolls up on the sand in waves.

That was the color of Mingyu’s walls.

“You already bought an apartment and you haven’t even been accepted to the job yet!?”

And that was the voice of his concerned best friend yelling through the phone.

“That’s how confident I am.” Mingyu set down the final cardboard box and unhooked his headphones that were connected to the device. 

Minghao’s voice boomed throughout the empty apartment. “Gyu, I’ve known you for twelve years now and in all my years of knowing you, this is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

"Even stupider then-"

" _Yes_. Even stupider than the time you got your tongue iced to the swing set. Also stupider isn’t a word.”

Mingyu chuckled at his friend’s usual nagging. “Well call me full on idiot because I just finished hauling all my shit inside said apartment.”

“ _ What _ !?” Minghao shrieked, causing the sound to crack through the phone’s speaker. “That hubris of yours is really gonna kick you in the ass one day.”

“My what?” Mingyu was half paying attention as he was currently trying to remember where he packed his cutting knives.

“Hubris. Your excessive self-pride?” The eye roll tone was clear in his voice. “Is the place nice at least?” He asked, sounding defeated.

Mingyu looked around at his new home. It was furnished from the last family that lived in the apartment. To the right was an open kitchen with a little breakfast bar and three stools at the counter. A shiny silver fridge sat on the far wall waiting to be filled with Mingyu’s creations just as the island in the center of the kitchen was waiting to be soiled with flour and other ingredients. A small, circular dining table sat in a little rounded alcove next to some windows. Cushy benches sat beneath the windows, looking like a typical beach home. Off to the left of the main entrance was the living room. A blue sectional couch, navy, unlike the color of the walls, sat separating the living room space. A television was perched under a couple paintings of starfish. All the light fixtures in the apartment were adorned with shells. Past the living room was a hallway that led to the two bedrooms and a bathroom.

It was a bit pricey, living on a beach in an expensive area, but luckily Mingyu had been a scholarship student. The money saved went into renting the apartment.

Additionally, his new job would be able to help him live comfortably.

That is, if he got the job.

“Yeah it’s nice.” He finally answered his friend.

“Have you gotten a chance to look around the island yet?”

“Hao, it’s Boseog Point. You can find pictures of this place online, easily.”

“That’s not the same thing, Gyu.”

Boseog Point Beach is a famous beach on Jeju Island. It was known for its beautifully blue water and its expensive food industry, thus attracting a lot of high-class travelers and anyone who saved up just for one fancy meal. Basically, like its namesake, it was a gem to South Korea.

“Anyway,” Minghao continued. “When will you hear back about the job?”

“Anytime now.” Mingyu looked at the clock, noticing it was late afternoon. He’d spent most of his day moving boxes in and didn’t notice how hungry he was. “Have you gotten a job yet?” 

There was a pause before he heard his friend’s voice. “Not yet. Photography isn’t the easiest industry to get into.”

“Well, if I get this restaurant job maybe I’ll ask if they know any high end people in the modeling business or television industry that need a photographer.” He looked over at the darkened hallway. “I’ve got another bedroom here anyway.”

“Whoa, really!?” Minghao exclaimed. “Gyu, if you did that I’d love you forever!”

“You already love me forever.”

A chuckle came through the phone. “I’m gay, but we already established I’d never be gay for you.”

“And we also established that if neither of us are married by forty we will get a food truck and call it Gays on Gas.”

“Yeah...that’s gonna need a new name.”

They both burst out laughing.

At the same time a beeping tone came through the phone to signify to Mingyu that another call was coming through.

“Oh! Gotta go, Hao. These are the restaurant people telling me I’ve got the job!”

He hung up on his best friend who was still yelling about hummus...or whatever the word was.

Mingyu saw the mirror hanging on the wall and looked at his own reflection. He hyped himself up with a smile then answered the other call.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Kim Mingyu? This is Lee Kyungsoo of Lee at Sea.”

“Hello, yes this is Kim Mingyu.”

“I am calling regarding your desire to fulfill the head chef position at our establishment.”

_ Establishment _ . Mingyu realized his vocabulary was going to have to step up by working at this place.

“As you know the competition for this position was very competitive,” Lee Kyungsoo continued in a very serious manner. From what Mingyu could remember during his interview and food preparation assessment, the man doesn’t smile. “And I regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to the position as head chef.”

Mingyu froze. He’d heard ‘no’ before in his life. Who hadn’t? But this wasn’t just a ‘no’. It was a ‘no, now go back to where you came from’.

“S-sir.” Mingyu cleared his throat. “Uh, if possible, could you please inform me where I paled in comparison to the competition?” Had he used that word correctly? “I am a very hard worker. I was valedictorian at my culinary school. My knife skills are quick and I agree the tuna pate could’ve been a little less dense, but only by a hair-”

“Mingyu,” The man interrupted. “Let me finish.”

He shut up.

“You have not been accepted to the position as head chef-” It hurt more hearing it the second time. “ _ But _ , if you accept we’d like to test your skills one more time. We would like to decide whether you would be fit as a sous chef or if you can impress us, be reconsidered for head chef.”

Mingyu’s heart did a 180. “Really?” He believed his skills would be better than whoever was chosen as head chef. He couldn’t let his pride suffer. “Yes! That would be great, sir. I gladly accept the position.”

“That’s great news.” Kyungsoo didn’t sound that enthused. “We’d like you to come in tomorrow to meet the rest of the staff, to have a proper tour of our establishment, and to test your skills. Please arrive at 9AM sharp.”

“Thank you, sir. I will be there on time.”

“I expect so. Congratulations, again.”

The conversation ended and Mingyu smiled widely. He quickly texted Minghao about the acceptance. The unsteadiness of whether or not he would be head chef wasn’t ideal, but if it meant he had a job and didn’t have to leave the beautiful new apartment he owned, he was content.

He decided to sharpen his cooking skills and make himself an early dinner.

With the rice cakes his mom had gifted him as a going away present he decided to make some tteokbokki. 

As he was pulling out his supplies, including a kitchen apron from Minghao that read “whip me” with a whisk on it, he found his kitchen knives.

These weren’t just any knives. After attending one of the most competitive culinary schools in all of South Korea, Mingyu ended up top of his class. In addition to his certification, he received a set of knives with the school logo engraved on each handle. 

Mingyu had a fairly normal life. He was always the head of his class-that was until Minghao moved to Anyang with his family when they were in the last year of elementary school. Ever since they’d been friendly rivals, always aiming for the best in everything they were involved in. Soccer-Mingyu’s long legs gave him the upper hand, spelling bees-Minghao’s vocabulary had been larger since he had to study Korean before moving, even monopoly-they couldn’t necessarily say one over the other was better, but they once played a game that lasted so long they needed to continue it into the next day.

Needless to say, Minghao has always been Mingyu’s ‘person’. Not his romantic ‘person’, but the one he could rely on no matter what. Always being at the top meant many people didn’t particularly like him-he liked to think it was because they were jealous. Minghao was in a similar situation, in addition to being one of the only people from China in their middle school and eventually high school too. 

But Mingyu was alright with that. He didn’t really need other people in his life. He liked his parents but they weren’t going to be in his life forever. Like when he went to culinary school, he focused solely on being the best to achieve his dream of being a well known culinary expert.

And that’s where his job at Lee at Sea came in.

Mingyu believed that without the strong belief he had in himself, he wouldn’t be where he was today. That’s why he worked hard and let no one stand in his way.

If only Mingyu wasn’t so thick-headed, maybe he wouldn’t have fallen for the trap that Lee at Sea pulled him into.

The next morning Mingyu woke up bright and early at 7AM. He would’ve normally went on a quick jog around the beach, but he had yet to unpack all of his things and he didn’t want to accidentally show up late on his first day.

After taking his time to make a hearty breakfast of poached eggs, smoked salmon, and bagels that he baked himself before arriving, he hopped in the shower. Picking out his outfit was a long and meticulous process. He settled on one of his culinary school’s white double-breasted jackets and black slacks. An apron seemed too casual, and a suit and tie seemed too ridiculous for a chef’s job. 

Since he just moved into town, Mingyu didn’t have a car. He got a taxi to pick him up from the airport and he used the bus to get to his interview. As the beach area he lived in was high-end, even the bus fare was expensive. He thought about saving up money for a car...but with his current situation a bicycle would do just as well.

The ride was long, considering Mingyu wanted to find an apartment on the cheaper end of town. It was about 35 minutes on one bus and then he had to transfer to another bus for the last 15 minutes. The remaining amount of the commute involved a 5 minute walk down the boardwalk to The Pier.

The Pier was at the north end of Boseog Point. It was a stretch of boardwalk that had the most famous shops and restaurants and by default, the most expensive ones.

And, at the very end of The Pier on a dock completely above water, stood Lee at Sea. Its exterior had large glass windows for diners to enjoy the view of the sunset and the ocean. It was shaped so that it rounded off at one end and at its top, a small lighthouse with “Lee at Sea” printed on it in big, fancy script.

Mingyu arrived with five minutes to spare. He entered the restaurant, calling out but there was no response.

The interior of the place was as exquisite as its exterior. There were two layers to Lee at Sea. The first floor held a handful of tables, all wrapped in white tablecloth. Each was set with silverware that was carefully chosen for its gold accents, wine glasses that had the restaurant’s namesake engraved on them, and even napkins that were a blue Mingyu couldn’t identify. Not deep blue like his walls in the new apartment, but closer to a soft sky blue. In the lower rounded out part was a small stage area. A white grand piano reflected the early morning sun coming through the windows.

To the left was a set of lacquer finished wooden stairs that led to an open second floor. From where he was standing, Mingyu could see a bar. It too was breathtaking with its blue bar stools and marble counter-top. Everything about the restaurant was high-end and Mingyu was starting to wonder if his culinary skills actually matched its profile.

Mingyu mastered many dishes and cooking styles in culinary school. He was prepared to work in specialized cuisine, but somewhere deep down he held a true passion for baking. His fallback plan, if this hadn’t worked out, was to open his own bakery...or at least work at one until he had the funds to open his own shop.

Lost in his thoughts, Mingyu didn’t realize three people walking down the stairs to greet him.

He expected the Lee parents, whom he had the interview with. Instead, he was met with three handsome, young men.

“You must be Mingyu.” The one standing in the middle said. He was the tallest of the group, not taller than Mingyu, but noticeably taller than his companions. He had an innocent looking face complete with a little freckle sitting on top of his cheek bone. 

“Of course he’s, Mingyu.” The shortest of the group huffed. “He’s radiating the desperate energy of someone who just stepped into Boseog Point for the first time”. Despite lacking tall stature, Mingyu felt intimidated by this man. He was probably the oldest, at least older than Mingyu, and the term ‘resting bitch face’ was an understatement to his glare.

“Right. Well, nice to meet you.” The one who spoke earlier gave him a little bow and Mingyu returned the gesture.

“Hello. I am Kim Mingyu. I look forward to being in your care.” He said politely. “Are you employees here?”

The one who hadn’t spoken yet started to laugh. “He thinks we’re employees.”

“I mean aren’t we?” The tallest one asked.

“Shut up, Seokmin.” The angriest looking one snapped. He cleared his throat after the others quit talking. “I’m Lee Jihoon. The new manager, and the eldest son of Lee at Sea.”

“Eldest son?” Mingyu frowned for a moment before gasping. “You’re the Lee brothers!?” 

Lee at Sea was known for its food of course, but some of its fame should be credited to the three Lee brothers. If the Lee parents were the background rulers of the restaurant the Lee brothers were its face. They were known for being cute helpers when they were younger but Mingyu didn’t realize they’d grown into mature men...who were apparently taking over the business.

“So you did your research.” The youngest one pointed out. If Mingyu remembered correctly this was Chan. “I don’t know hyung, mom said he’s like a game of blackjack at a casino with an attractive dealer. A trap in all ways.”

“Mother also thinks the Kwons are a family full of witches and warlocks who catch their crabs by hexing them into the trap.” Jihoon snapped.

“And now we’re going to do business with those witches?” The middle son, Seokmin, asked innocently, gullible brown eyes.

“I told you all now that I’m the manager I call all the shots. Mother and father left me in charge.” He huffed. Jihoon turned back to Mingyu who had no idea what they were talking about. “Anyways, our parents have hired you to be the sous chef to Lee at Sea.”

“Yes, the sous chef but-”

“But,” Jihoon held a hand up. “You want to be the head chef. I understand, father wasn’t wrong about your pride.” He muttered the last part, but Mingyu could still hear it. “Don’t worry, father has permitted you to showcase your skills one last time with a challenge.”

He gestured for Mingyu to follow.

Mingyu trailed behind the three brothers into the back part of the restaurant where the kitchen was.

His jaw dropped at the sight.

Unlike the sparkling stainless steel work stations Mingyu was used to, everything in the kitchen was a stark marble white. There were state of the art stove tops, sinks, and other equipment decorating each station. The pots and pans glittered as they sat atop matching marble shelves and hung above the work stations. The large fridges sat against a wall where Mingyu saw a couple of walk in freezers. 

Finally Mingyu’s eyes landed on one prep table. Spread atop were silver mixing bowls and various vegetables, spices, starches, and more. 

“Your challenge is to create a dish that fits the standard of our restaurant and beats your opponent.”

“My opponent?” He was caught up in the excitement of thinking of what to make that he almost forgot it was a competition. 

“Me.” Seokmin raised his hand shyly.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. He’d only met the guy twenty minutes ago, but something about Seokmin didn’t intimidate Mingyu at all. Maybe it was his eyes that lifted into crescents when he smiled or that he seemed to be very afraid of his older brother, but Mingyu believed in his culinary skills enough to beat Seokmin.

Of course he shouldn’t underestimate his opponent.

“You have one hour to make any dish you please. The only requirement is you include crab.” 

Lee at Sea was famous for their  Kkotgetang because of their use of Jeju-do native crabs in the stew. Despite being a classy, high-end establishment, the food at Lee at Sea brought people back to their childhood days with their nostalgic flavors and techniques.

Of course Mingyu had only read about all of this online. He had yet to try any of the food but he was looking forward to it.

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize Jihoon finished explaining the rules. After a very Food Network style “your time starts now” and a dramatic tap of a timer,  _ when did that get there _ , Seokmin moved around the kitchen, clearly knowing what he was going to make.

Crab. Mingyu had experience cooking with the crustacean before, but going to the city for culinary school didn’t necessarily mean the best quality seafood. Therefore, his knowledge was limited compared to the Lee son who grew up on an island.

After a couple of seconds of contemplation and observing the tools and ingredients laid out before him an idea clicked in his head.

He got to work.

Mingyu didn’t know this kitchen as well as Seokmin obviously did, so trying to figure out the stove took some time off of his cooking. Fun fact: the Lee at Sea stove also doubled as a grill.

He brought his own knives to the kitchen and the familiar heft of the handle was welcoming. It had been a while since he last cooked to be judged and the thrill of competition got his hands to work quickly. 

The kitchen was filled by the noises of the two chefs-knives on cutting boards, stoves igniting, water boiling, something sizzling-they were the beautiful sounds only the music of cooking could make.

Mingyu never felt pressured while cooking. No time limit could stop him from thinking he didn’t have the skills to complete the task.

But, after an hour of working went past and his dish lay in front of Jihoon and Chan, his confidence wavered.

“Seokmin, please explain what you have made today.” Jihoon said. It really felt like Mingyu was on a cooking show. He tilted his head to make sure there were no hidden cameras.

Seokmin’s dish looked nothing compared to Mingyu’s. It was refined, on a clean white dish with garnishes and in a small portion.

“I have made a dish where your favorite bite-sized mandu meets Lee at Sea’s famous kkotgetang.” Seokmin began to explain. “I’ve created four styles to really bring out the different ways in which to enjoy the crab. One is steamed, the other is boiled, the next is pan-fried, and finally a deep fried one. Please enjoy.”

Mingyu picked up his chopsticks and frowned down at his own portion of Seokmin’s dish. The dumplings looked almost too good to eat.

He looked up and watched Jihoon start with the left most mandu. Mingyu mirrored the other’s actions and they took a bite at the same time.

Flavor exploded in Mingyu’s mouth. The pleasantly chewy texture from steaming the dumpling complimented the different spices and other ingredients. The crab was definitely the star of the dish as it was cooked to perfection and almost melted like better.

He glanced over and was surprised to see Seokmin’s flat expression. His brothers wore equally neutral expressions.

They remained quiet, Mingyu silently ogling at each mandu he tried, and the Lee brothers wearing poker faces, as they finished the meal.

“I see.” Jihoon nodded after pushing his cleaned plate back. He picked up his water glass then caught Mingyu’s eye. “Alright Kim, you’re up.”

Mingyu nodded and removed the cover on his dish.

There was a painstaking few seconds where he was sure his heartbeat could be heard.

Then, Jihoon raised an eyebrow. But to Mingyu’s pleasure it wasn’t out of confusion.

“What is-?” Seokmin frowned.

Chan snickered.

But Mingyu smiled. “I present to you a Korean take on an American dish. This is a crab cake with  kkotgetang sauce.”

Chan was still slightly chuckling and Seokmin was still pouting. “Crab cake?”

“Popular on the East Coast in the United States.” Jihoon said. “Despite their patty-like presence they’re actually a quite established tradition.” He nodded at Mingyu. “I would’ve never expected you to know about them.”

“I was the valedictorian.” He reminded them. “Please, give it a try.”

Mingyu watched as the three brothers lifted the food to their mouths.

He expected at least Chan to give some sort of reaction but again all of the Lees kept their neutral expression. 

The next few minutes of quiet were nerve-wracking. 

Usually, Mingyu didn’t get nervous. When he took tests in high school he always told himself he would at least pass and didn’t feel any stress. When his friends dared each other to jump off a steep cliff into a raging river he didn’t hesitate. Even when he was judged at culinary school by renowned guest chefs he didn’t feel anxious.

And now.

Mingyu didn’t feel anxious. More impatient. He believed in his palette for food and his knowledge for cooking enough to know that the dish he created was excellent. 

“I understand now.” Jihoon’s voice interrupted Mingyu’s thoughts.

He nodded at the other, smiling.

“I understand why mother and father chose you to work for our business.”

Of course, words of praise.

“However.”

“However?” Mingyu’s shock was genuine.

“However,” Jihoon continued, pushing his half empty plate towards Mingyu. “You didn’t incorporate the  kkotgetang into the entire dish, instead used it only as a side.”

“But the challenge was the utilization of crab, not kkotgetang.” 

“Yes, but a great chef would use it to make the main part of the dish, in this case the crab, stand out. Not as an accent.”

“Are you saying I’m not a good chef?” Mingyu challenged, feeling angered both at himself and the Lee son. 

“You’re a good chef.” Jihoon’s stare was icy. “But you’re not a  _ great _ chef.”

“But-”

“Yet.” He finished. Jihoon stood. “I think the first thing you’re going to have to do is fix that ego of yours.” He turned to his brother. “Congratulations Seokmin, you are the official head executive chef.” 

Seokmin nodded in thanks, not speaking due to the strange tense mood. 

Mingyu couldn’t understand. He’d come up with a creative menu that he executed perfectly. All flavor profiles were aligned, it was cooked perfectly, and the sauce was a unique incorporation of the Lee at Sea staple food. Well, at least a good try at it. Mingyu could tell there was something different in the flavor profile of his sauce compared to Seokmin's. His tongue couldn't decipher what it was.

“Kim,” Jihoon was already walking towards the exit. “If you accept, I think you’d do a fine job as sous chef here. Just abide by my rules and I think we could-”

“But-sir-”

“Just call me Jihoon.”

“Jihoon.” He cleared his throat. “There has to be a mistake. I’ve only ever gotten praise on my co-”

“And there’s a first time for everything.” He interrupted, sternly. “Life isn’t good grades and pretentious confidence, Kim.” He nodded at his brothers to follow. “Your first shift is tomorrow, be here at 7am.” He smiled but there was no warmth in it. “Welcome to Lee at Sea.”

Seokmin followed the eldest brother but Chan lingered.

“He may seem a bit uh cold, but he actually means well. Hyung is just a bit stressed from having to take over the business so suddenly.”

Mingyu frowned. “Why did your parents leave?”

Chan shook his head. “I’m not even completely sure. They say it’s an ‘adult thing’.” He sighed. “Anyways, welcome. We’re glad to have another chef.”

After Chan left Mingyu couldn’t help but feel bitter and puzzled. 

A vibration in his pocket signaled a new message on his phone. Of course it was his persistent best friend.

_ So? You coming back home tomorrow? _

Maybe Minghao was right. Maybe he’d finally gotten in too deep over his head. What did he get himself into?

He looked back at the kitchen and his eyes focused on his half eaten dish.

Mingyu glanced at his phone again and typed a response.

_ Stupid hubris. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu, I love you.


	3. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this chapter but I was too impatient...
> 
> Ironic :)

Muted gray. Like the kind you see when you’re in a dark room and your eyes have adjusted so all the shapes are easy to tell apart...but they’re all the same color.

That’s what Wonwoo was seeing right now.

It was the ungodly hour of 2:34AM. Why was he still awake?

Contrary to expectations, Wonwoo has a stable sleep schedule. Unfortunately that stable sleep schedule was not falling asleep until maybe 3AM and waking up at 10AM. It was enough hours of sleep, just not an ideal time-frame.

Nonetheless, he was awake again. He was watching stupid videos on YouTube- cats falling off of things and landing on their feet, people guessing what soda flavor they’re tasting while blindfolded, and even a new live stage of his favorite rap group. But, that wasn’t the real reason he was still awake.

Wonwoo liked to refer to this as ‘The Waiting Game’. It wasn’t a fun game, and technically he was the only one who played it. He frequently felt like he lost this game.

The time on his phone changed to 2:35 and Wonwoo clicked on the messaging app.

It was automatically opened to the last chat he had. Coincidentally it was with the person he was waiting for.

His fingers typed out a message.

 _You gonna be home soon?_ _Hal-abeoji says we gotta be up early tomorrow to go to the Boo farm and do an exchange._

Hal-abeoji already told them both this, and he wasn’t the type of man who would yell at them for being late to wake up. They could always just follow behind.

As Wonwoo erased the response and watched the clock tick to another minute he heard the familiar sound of a car roll across the gravel driveway. He turned his phone light off and strained his neck to look outside the small attic window. After pushing the curtain aside he saw the person he’d been waiting for step out of the dark blue pickup truck that blended in with the night, and close the door.

Wonwoo let out a breath and he internally yelled at himself for feeling so relieved.

Soonyoung was old enough to take care of himself. He was actually a month and some days older than Wonwoo. But, for as long as they’ve known each other, Soonyoung was always unpredictable and Wonwoo felt like he had to look after the other.

Now knowing all the Kwons were safely home, Wonwoo’s mind was at ease. The Waiting Game was over.

Until the next day.

“Good morning, Wonwoo. Sleep well?” Kwon Sumi asked the next morning. She was a lovely woman with eyes that smiled. She possessed a skill for handiwork that no one could match.

Said woman slid Wonwoo multiple bowls, each consisting of something different. He picked up the one with stew and took a seat next to Soonyoung. 

“Well enough.” He responded and took a sip of liquid.

He eyed his best friend around the bowl. Soonyoung didn’t look tired at all. His dark hair was tucked under a baseball cap and his t-shirt had a stain on it, but he was ready for the day. His cargo pants and jacket wrapped around his waist were the same from yesterday, but Wonwoo didn’t question it.

“I’ll do laundry later tonight.” Soonyoung caught Wonwoo’s gaze.

The other placed his bowl down and picked up his chopsticks to move on to the rice.

“You said that yesterday.”

Soonyoung shrugged. “I was out late yesterday.” He said in a matter-of-fact voice, but not loud enough that his mother could question him.

“Mmm.” Wonwoo hummed, trying to sound uninterested. “Where were you?”

“Deliveries.” Soonyoung didn’t elaborate.

 _Deliveries at 2AM_? Wonwoo wanted to question. It seemed believable Soonyoung was taking on odd jobs, money was always tight. But Wonwoo didn’t want his friend to endure it alone.

“Alright, boys enough yapping and head out.” Sumi called to them from where she was washing dishes. “Hal-abeoji already left.”

“He told us to be ready by 11.” Soonyoung frowned, putting down an empty bowl where kimchi had existed only moments before.

“Yes, and then he left around 8 this morning. The rest of the cargo is already loaded on his truck.”

“I told him not to lift all of that.” Wonwoo chimed in, worried about the older man’s back.

“He insisted.” Sumi said. “And I helped him.”

Soonyoung stood, gathering his empty bowls. “You shouldn't have had to either.” He kissed his mother on the cheek as he passed by her on the way to the sink.

Wonwoo quickly finished off his food and followed. 

“It’s Sunday, you know he likes to give you guys this day off.” Sumi took one of the bowls from Wonwoo then returned to the sink to brush her son away. 

“Well not every Sunday the Boo farm decides to propose a cargo trade.” Soonyoung wiggled out of their small kitchen in search of the car keys.

“He took the pick-up this morning!” His mother called after him. 

“Won, you’re driving!” Soonyoung decided upon hearing the information.

The Kwon family owns a fishing and crabbing business. They were an important supplier to their side of Jeju island even if the business was run by so few people. During the weekends, the other workers were off, meaning the large trailer trucks they usually used to ship cargo weren't available. Thus, the only two options were Soonyoung’s dark blue pick-up that he named Dory and the run-down minivan he called Bruce.

Soonyoung hated driving the van, so Wonwoo often drove whenever they had to take it.

“Why are the Boo’s requesting on a Sunday?” Wonwoo asked once they were in the car and pulling out of the driveway.

“Jinseol said her parents are going to be away this Tuesday, so they wanted to do the exchange today.”

Every Tuesday, the Kwon family and the Boo family switched off on which residence they went to in order to exchange the goods of what the other family produced. As a result, there were always fresh ingredients and a bountiful amount of food for each family. Additionally, they exchanged extra stock and products to sell to loyal customers and clients in order to show that the two businesses were connected. It did a lot for both of their reputations.

However, to get to the Boo farm they had to go to the mainland.

The Kwon family lived on a small peninsula that jutted out from the mainland of Jeju island. They were the only family that lived on the peninsula, considering how small it was, but that was how they ran their business-unbothered and privately. 

The Boo farm was rather far. It was a little over an hour drive through Boseog Point. It was in the opposite direction of the fancy side of town. After seeing the last of the apartments and watching familiar cornfields appear, Wonwoo knew they were getting close.

“How much do you want to bet I can get Jinseol to give us an extra carton of orange juice?”

“Soon, last time we had excess orange juice and we had to convince the diner they needed more.”

“They took it though.” Soonyoung pointed out. “Their orange marmalade sales skyrocketed!”

The smell of the farm hit Wonwoo’s nose through the open windows of the van as they pulled onto a stretch of dirt road. Soon a large barn came into view. Fields of vegetables and fruit spread out on either side of the red building. 

Dory was already parked in front of the Boo residence and hal-abeoji was speaking with Boo Minho, the owner of the business.

“Yah! Late!” Someone called as Wonwoo parked the car and the two got out.

Wonwoo looked up and was surprised to see a boy, a bit younger than him, with light, dyed-brown hair bounding down the steps of the house next to the barn.

“That’s my line!” A girl appeared behind him holding a silver object that Wonwoo recognized as a knife.

“Seungkwannie!” Soonyoung exclaimed, going to hug the younger boy. “You’re back!”

“Just for you hyung!” 

“Don’t lie to him, Boo.” Wonwoo came up and gave his friend a smile. 

“I’m back because they gave me a couple of days off.” Seungkwan laughed after finally escaping Soonyoung’s hug.

Seungkwan was a local Jeju singer. He was fairly well-known and had a lot of views on YouTube. He often appeared on TV and was well-on his way to becoming a famous idol. 

“And it seems like all this show-biz jazz has made him forget how to dress for a farm.” Jinseol, the second Boo sibling approached them.

Seungkwan was indeed wearing a nice pair of slacks, expensive looking sunglasses, and some gold chain around his neck. 

“You making big money yet, Seungkwannie?” Soonyoung asked. “Don’t forget me when you go on world tours.”

Seungkwan laughed. “I don’t even have an official record deal yet, Soonyoung-hyung.”

As they talked Wonwoo moved to unload the cargo.

“Where are your parents going on Tuesday?” Wonwoo asked, noticing Jinseol grab a box next to him. They walked together towards the house.

“Some Boseog Point food conference. Seems like the rich folk have noticed Seungkwan and are interested in collaborating with the ‘honey vocal’s family business’.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently that’s what the press is calling him.” She shrugged.

“Wonwoo!” Minho called as they walked closer to the house. He clapped a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder that felt a lot heavier than it looked. “Good to see you’re sticking around for a while.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo forced a smile. “I officially decided to move in.”

After Minho congratulated him and made small talk, Wonwoo continued to walk into the house.

“Officially?” Jinseol asked, setting her cargo down next to the countless other boxes spread around the small kitchen. The house smelled of fish and crabs, something Wonwoo got quite used to. Ironic, because seafood wasn’t good for his gastritis-prone stomach.

Wonwoo has visited Jeju-island every summer with his family since he was born. His father’s college friend invited them all the time. Wonwoo met Soonyoung when they were kids and became best friends. After graduating college, Wonwoo didn’t know what the next step in life was for him. So, when Soonyoung offered to house him in exchange for helping the Kwon business he agreed.

“Finally gonna marry the Choi daughter?” Jinseol laughed.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Over Soonyoung’s dead pet rock’s body.”

She laughed even louder. 

“I’m not joking. Soonyoung made me hold the funeral with him and we buried the rock.” This was back when they were 6 years old, but it was very believable to think it was recent.

“She’s not that bad.”

“She isn't.” Wonwoo agreed.

Wonwoo didn’t want to discuss his arranged marriage proposal and was grateful when the two loud boys walked in.

“Wonwoo tell Seungkwannie that you are permanently staying with me.” Soonyoung pouted, placing a box down as they walked in. 

_He wouldn’t say permanently._ “I’m working for the Kwon’s for a while.” He told his dongsaeng. 

“Finally marrying Choi, what's her name?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Won, could you please? That way the mother will finally stop thinking I want to marry her.” Soonyoung begged.

“No one thinks that, hyung.” Seungkwan informed his elder, giving him a look. Wonwoo frowned, feeling that there was something Seungkwan knew about Soonyoung that he didn’t.

The group moved to unpack the boxes and sort the products. Seungkwan turned on the radio to a k-pop station in which he and Soonyoung knew almost every song that played. They got to work on sorting out the produce.

“Wonwoo, why are you _really_ back here?” Jinseol asked, quiet enough that the two singing boys couldn’t hear but Wonwoo could.

He frowned.

Wonwoo recently graduated college with a degree in communication studies. He honestly didn’t have the slightest idea as to why he chose the major other than he liked to write but having a degree in creative writing didn’t sound as marketable as one in communications. However, he felt like writing essays and analyzing texts still hadn’t given him any marketable skills for a job.

There was that, but there was also the fact Wonwoo was _scared_.

Scared of what exactly, he wasn’t sure. But he knew that the adult, working world was a bitch and he wasn’t ready to be placed into something he knew he hated.

 _I wanted to prolong my youth_. Wonwoo thought of joking, but looking at Jinseol’s face made him sigh. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. “It just felt better than staying back at home.” He looked down at the tomatoes he was unboxing and saw a strange distorted reflection of his own face in the red skin.

“Are you not going to apply for a job?”

“I have a job.”

“This,” She held up the husk of corn in her hand. “Is not a job.” The corners of her mouth turned down. “Well, at least it’s not a job for you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you have something you want to do? Like start a family?”

Wonwoo gripped the tomato a little too hard and felt his fingernail slice into it. Some of the juice dribbled down his hand.

He was already in his mid-twenties, so the idea of settling down and starting a family was in the mind of a lot of people his age...at least in the older generation it was. But for Wonwoo, he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his own life. There was also the lack of a romantic partner for Wonwoo to even consider a family.

“I _do_ want to do something.” He finally admitted, unsure of himself.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”Jinseol raised an eyebrow at him.

He stayed quiet for another moment, listening to Seungkwan harmonize to Soonyoung. “I feel like I’m waiting for something...but I don't know what.”

“Hate to break it to you Won,” Jinseol lifted another box off the ground and proceeded to open it. “But life isn’t just going to smack you in the face and hand you your happiness. You gotta start finding it yourself.”

Somehow, Wonwoo felt they weren’t talking only about careers anymore.

Before he could ask what she meant, the parents entered the room.

“Seungkwan turn that down, this isn’t one of your shin-digs!” Minho yelled, a joking tone in his command. 

“Listen up, kids.” Minho continued after Seungkwan lowered the volume of the music. “The Lees have left town.”

Wonwoo raised both eyebrows in surprise.

“The Lees did what?” Jinseol also had a quizzical look in her eyes.

“All of them?” Soonyoung wondered.

“Only the old man and his lady.” Minho clarified. “Looks like the boys are taking over management so they’ve requested they do business with someone closer to the restaurant.”

The Boo farm was over an hour away from Lee at Sea, since a farm near the high-end part of town would just be ‘socially unacceptable’ according to the Choi family, who invests in many of the upper-class establishments in Boseog Point. 

The only reason the Kwon business was somewhat near the expensive part of town was because they were on a peninsula that only the locals knew about. Hal-abeoji built the Kwon house and started the business back in the 60's. He was a stubborn man who sought to keep their business the way it always was.

“And that’s going to be us?” Soonyoung asked. Wonwoo couldn’t read the expression on his friend’s face but it didn’t look annoyed like he expected it to be. 

“Where are the Lee parents going?” Seungkwan asked, curious. 

“The Chois have some sort of business proposal for them that requires the Lees to leave the country.” Minho explained. “That’s all I know.”

“Why do the Chois have to ruin everything?” Wonwoo mumbled.

The Choi family must be one of the most famous families in the high-end restaurant business of South Korea. But Wonwoo didn’t know them for that reason. It just so happens to be that Wonwoo’s father and Choi Kyumin were college friends. Every summer since he was a kid Wonwoo and his family would be invited by the Choi family to their gatherings. That was how Wonwoo made friends with Soonyoung and got to know the Boo family. Of course he also knew somewhat about the Lee family and visited their restaurant a few times. Never to eat, but sometimes he ran some deliveries if they had put in a special order.

So one could say Wonwoo was rather out of place in all of this. He only knew this high-end lifestyle by association.

Except the Chois didn’t want Wonwoo to only be one of their _associates_. They wanted him to marry into the family. Wonwoo didn’t know what they saw in him and he found it bothersome. Why should someone else choose what he should do in life?

“Uh, earth to Wonwoo.” Soonyoung got his attention.

“Huh?” He snapped out of his daze.

“I said we’re going to have to reorganize our delivery schedule. Could you contact the drivers and make sure everything fits in?”

“Yeah, sure.” He turned his head only to see Jinseol narrowing her eyes at him. He looked away to type down a reminder in his phone.

“Won’t the Lee restaurant royal customers have a fit if they notice a change in ingredients?” Soonyoung asked.

“I think you mean loyal.” Seungkwan corrected.

Soonyoung snickered. “No, I mean royal.”

“Those rich fools can’t tell the slightest difference in their food. These crabs all come from the same ocean.” Minho chuckled.

“It’s a larger profit for us.” Wonwoo said, realizing the merits of this new arrangement. “We won’t have to take as many odd jobs.” He looked at his best friend.

Soonyoung didn’t look at him. “Odd jobs are what keeps the gas in our cars and the lights on in the house.”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, ready to protest. There was something fishy going on with Soonyoung. Wonwoo wasn’t fully aware of the Kwon financial situation, but he thought the seafood business was enough. 

“And what keeps you both out of trouble.” Jinseol interrupted. “Isn’t that right?”

Soonyoung nodded.

The tense atmosphere dissipated after that. 

Seungkwan continued his renditions of old k-pop songs as the crew sorted through the produce and ingredients. It was the usual work. Which restaurants nearing the Boo farm needed muscles and clams? Did Kwon Sumi still want chili peppers to make gochujang sauce? Could Seungkwan make a song about their farm for publicity?

About an hour later Wonwoo found himself sitting on the front porch sorting through onions, putting them in net bags for distribution. He was absorbed in the job, lost in thought, when he heard someone sit down next to him.

Soonyoung handed Wonwoo a canteen of water. After taking a swig he handed it back and Soonyoung followed the action.

“Won, I’m sorry for always coming back so late.” 

Wonwoo paused where he was tying one of the bags together. Did Soonyoung know part of the reason Wonwoo had such a fucked up sleep schedule was because he worried? He looked back down at the bag to finish his task and then shrugged. “It’s none of my business.”

“No, but it is.” Soonyoung took an empty net bag and started stuffing it with onions. “I know you only just started living with us officially, but you’re family, Won. You deserve to know everything.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything but nodded to indicate he was listening.

“I have to take extra jobs at night for savings. You never know when Hal-abeoji might need knee surgery or-”

“That man would never let you pay for that. He’d give your mom a pair of scissors and tell her to get it over with.”

Soonyoung looked up, surprised, then started laughing. “The best part,” He said after calming himself a bit. “Is that she would say ‘you idiot scissors will get stuck, Soonyoung bring me the butcher knife.'” He imitated, splitting his hair part and raising his voice.

The two giggled along together. After finally catching their breaths they settled into putting more onions in bags while listening to the others inside bicker.

“You can tell me, you know.” Soonyoung said.

“What?” Wonwoo frowned.

“What’s bothering you.” He sighed. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. I know something’s going on in that head of yours.”

 _You have no idea_ . Wonwoo wanted to say. He trusted Soonyoung. His entire life, Wonwoo never had someone he called his ‘person’. He made some really good friends and liked his family...but there was no one in his life he told _everything_ to. Soonyoung could very well be that person, but they didn’t live together constantly throughout the years. 

“I just...haven’t been sleeping too well.” He said, “Hal-abeoji snores loudly.”

Soonyoung smiled but the light didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s fine, Won. You don’t have to tell me. Only when you’re ready. I’ll wait.”

 _Not like I’ll wait_. He thought. Wonwoo knew there was something Soonyoung was also holding back from him. Looks like they would both have to wait, but that was expected.

There are really no winners in the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo, I love you.
> 
> Also don't worry, minwon will meet soon :)


	4. Don't See No Ring

After two weeks of intense training, which consisted of waking up at 5am, going home at midnight, memorizing recipes and learning the chemical compounds in some of the ingredients, Mingyu was finally moving on to something different.

Management.

Jihoon acted as manager while the Lee parents were away, but he thought it would be good for all of the employees to know the ins and outs of every position at the restaurant in case they ever fell short staffed.

So that’s how Mingyu found himself taking inventory.

Jihoon had different business to attend to that day so he wasn’t present at the restaurant. Luckily it was Sunday, the one day of the week Lee at Sea was closed.

“How are things going here?” Seokmin’s voice interrupted the silence of the refrigerator.

“It’s cold.” Junhui, one of the waiters and part-time pianist, joked. He was crouched down next to a bin of carrots.

“Very funny.” Seokmin rolled his eyes. “Mingyu, we have ingredients coming in five minutes. Can you meet the delivery people out back?”

“Sure.” He placed a carton of milk back down. “Do I need to do any paperwork or something?”

“They should give you an invoice which will make your inventory count simpler.” Seokmin smiled. “We used to order directly from a farm much farther away that couldn’t make us an invoice.” He tilted his head. “Which, now that I think about it, maybe they were just doing that on purpose.”

“Oh? No more Boo farm?” Junhui asked. 

“Boo farm?”

“The family we ordered from.” Seokmin explained to Mingyu. “Jihoon-hyung said he wanted to switch over to do business with the Kwon family. They’re the main source of seafood so it’ll be much fresher when we receive our delivery.” He looked down at his watch. “Chan and I have to handle some other paperwork. I’ll leave it to you, Mingyu!”

Mingyu exited the fridge after Seokmin did. He placed his clipboard down and walked through the restaurant to get to the back exit where the loading dock was.

He saw that the delivery people just arrived as someone stepped down from the truck’s driver seat. 

Mingyu was expecting this to be a normal interaction. Sign some papers, get some boxes of ingredients, and everyone would be on their way.

“Hi.” The delivery guy greeted. “I’m with Kwon Fishing and Crabbing. I’ve got your produce, meats and seafood. Could you please sign this and then I’ll get you your invoice?”

Mingyu _didn’t_ expect the delivery boy to be so cute with his dark, long eyelashes that shaded deep brown eyes, and lips that set into a perfect smooth Cupid’s bow-

“Uh, are you alright?”

“Huh?” Mingyu blinked, snapping himself out of his daze. “Oh, yeah. Why?”

“You’re uh, signing my hand.” The guy chuckled and nodded at Mingyu’s left hand moving the pen over the space above the other’s wrist.

“Agh!” Mingyu made a noise of surprise and pulled his hand away, trying to hide his mix of embarrassment from the situation and satisfaction from the hand hold. The stranger’s hand was smaller than his own but more calloused.

The delivery boy smiled and turned his hand over. “Thanks...Min...Mingay?” He squinted as he tried to read the scrawled writing.

_You could say that_. Mingyu tried to keep himself from laughing. “Uh it’s Mingyu actually.” When he looked up to meet the guy’s eyes the other didn’t meet his. He frowned. 

“You’re the new cook?” He handed Mingyu the clipboard and started to move boxes off the truck, continuing not to make eye contact. 

“Yeah.” Mingyu cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his composure and refrain from correcting him to say ‘chef’. “I started about a month ago.” He signed the document and set the clipboard aside to help the other with the cargo. “Are you a new uh...delivery boy?” _Geez_ , Mingyu thought he was better at flirting than this. Being away from the city really threw him off his game.

The guy laughed, the sound low but his smile created crinkles around his eyes. It made Mingyu feel warm inside. “Nah, I’m just filling in for my friend. I normally just do the management stuff, like make the invoice.”

“I see.” _Shame_. Mingyu hated that he wanted to see more of the cute stranger.

“Well, that’s all of it.” The guy placed one last crate down. “Tell Lee that Soonyoung will contact him later about next week’s order.”

It took a moment for Mingyu to process what had been said. “Lee...Which one?”

The boy frowned. “Um...the boss?”

“That would be the father. But both of the parents aren’t here. The eldest, Jihoon, is in charge.”

The smile returned to his face. “I know. I call him Lee.”

_You know all the Lees?_ “What do you call his brothers?”

“Chef and Dino.”

“Dino?”

“That’s what Soonyoung calls him?”

“Who’s-?”

“Ah, speaking of.” The boy pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. It was only for a moment, but Mingyu saw the other suck in a breath as if expecting bad news. “Hi Soo-”

A pause. Then his shoulders relaxed a little. Mingyu didn’t know what that meant.

“Yeah, I did it.” Another pause to listen to whoever this Soonyoung person was. “I know. No, it wasn’t Seokmin.” He looked up at Mingyu and grinned. “Some new guy named Mingyu.” He flexed his hand that had the signature. Was he teasing? “Yup, I’ll be back soon. Bye.”

“See you around, _Mingyu_.” The handsome delivery guy walked back towards his truck.

“You’re not insulting me!” Mingyu called after the moving vehicle. “It’s my actual name!”

“Bye Wonwoo!” 

“Ah!” Mingyu screamed from being startled.

A laughing Junhui stood next to him, waving goodbye to the truck.

“Dude what the hell?” Mingyu asked.

“Came to help you take some stuff in.” Junhui wiped a tear from laughing too hard. “Didn’t expect you to _sign his hand_.”

Mingyu scratched the back of his head. “You saw all that?”

“Yes, Mingay. Now please start lifting boxes.” He leaned down to grab one.

Mingyu stood dumbfounded for a second then followed after Junhui.

“Wait, Wonwoo? That’s his name?” He asked, falling into step beside his coworker.

“Ah, so Mingay is a correct nickname?”

“Well…” He gulped. Were the rich folk of Boseog Point accepting of people in the LGBTQ+ community? 

“It’s okay if you are dude, just wondering.” Junhui wasn’t one of these insanely wealthy folk, thankfully, he worked for them just like Mingyu did. “But I’d say drop it dude, Wonwoo is already practically married.”

“ _Married_?” Mingyu almost dropped the box he was holding. The delivery guy-Wonwoo, didn’t look that much older than Mingyu. Sure, some people around his age were getting married and even though Mingyu only had a few minutes of an encounter, Wonwoo didn’t strike him as the guy to be married already.

“Well engaged I guess.” Junhui said as they made it back inside the freezer and set the boxes they were holding down. “It’s an arranged marriage though.”

“How do you know him? And all this information about him?” Mingyu asked as they made their way to get more of the delivery.

“If you work for a high end restaurant on a famous beach you best believe you’ll know all the drama.” He said. “Wonwoo is the son of a family friend of the Choi family.”

“The who?” Why were there so many families on this beach that did business with each other?

“The Chois? Triple C?” He continued, recognizing Mingyu’s blank expression. “Choi Culinary Corporation? The ones who invest in Lee at Sea and basically own the Lee family?” Junhui relayed in a tone that made it sound like this information was obvious. “Dude, did you really not do any research before getting this job?” 

“Uh, I just knew this was a well-known place to make a name in the culinary world.” Mingyu admitted. 

“You really do have quite the ego.” Junhui laughed, picking up a box to place onto another as they came back outside. 

“Don’t the Lees own a cart or something?” Mingyu huffed and hiked up his next load of the delivery.

“No.” He responded. “Anyways, the Chois are a very big name in the business of high-end restaurants. There are two parents, the controlling mother and the obtuse father. They have two children. Their youngest, the daughter, is supposedly engaged to Wonwoo.”

“Supposedly?” 

“Wonwoo didn’t say yes, as far as I’m aware. I’m pretty sure the Lees are too afraid to talk about it. Seems like it really upsets the Choi mother.”

Mingyu nodded. He wondered if Wonwoo really even liked this Choi daughter. Are they two people forced into something because other people made the decision for them?

After getting all of the delivery inside, and Mingyu making a mental note to ask Jihoon if they could invest in a cart, they decided to take their lunch break. 

“What’s on the menu today Kim Cuisine?” 

“You’re running out of nicknames, aren’t you Hansol.” Mingyu said as he untied an apron around his waist. They were now gathered in the main dining area.

“My favorite is still Cocky Cook!” Jeonghan exclaimed, hopping over the bar.

The others laughed as they all gathered at the table Mingyu set up.

Despite all the hell he got, Mingyu had come to really enjoy working at Lee at Sea. He liked his co-workers. Junhui grew up in China but went abroad to Korea for college and was now working as a waiter and pianist. Hansol bused tables and liked to make jokes at Mingyu but that’s all Mingyu knew. Jeonghan is Lee at Sea’s bartender. He was soft-spoken but knew how to get all of the rich folk drunk enough that sometimes if they already tipped him they’d do it again.

Apparently, Sunday lunch breaks were a newly established tradition to Lee at Sea. Jihoon allowed Seokmin and Mingyu to use the kitchen to feed the staff one meal on the house if they were all called in to work on their one day off.

“Today I’ve made jjajangmyeon.” Mingyu placed his dish down on the table where Hansol and Jeonghan were already sitting.

“Yay!” Chan called as he walked over to where the others were.

Mingyu began dishing out the noodles. “Sans cucumbers for Chan and Seokmin.”

“How can you be a cook and not like cucumbers?” Hansol asked, black sauce already dribbling down his chin.

“I may be a chef, but that doesn’t mean I love all foods.” Seokmin called as he walked towards everyone with the dish he prepared. “Cucumbers are really only meant to be drowned in peanut sauce and hidden inside meat.” He placed down the dish that he prepared. “Sorry boys, only some bossam. We just received a new shipment today, so this is all I could whip up.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Hansol grinned, already reaching for a leaf to wrap a slice of boiled pork.

“So tell us about yourself, Mingyu.” Jeonghan said as the others also began to dig into the food.

“Oh no hyung, don't add fire to the fuel.” Chan groaned.

“Don’t you mean add fuel to the fire?” Mingyu frowned.

“No, I meant what I said. In your case you’re a whole tank of fuel just waiting to be lit.” 

Most people would’ve found that as an insult. Mingyu didn’t think anything of it.

“Well, I guess Chan is right. I’m sure you all know enough about me.” He grabbed a perilla leaf. “I’d like to get to know all of you more.” The pork Seokmin boiled was a good texture that balanced out the crunchy green of the vegetable. “Like Hansol, you don’t work during the day a lot. What else do you do?”

“I’m in school.” He swallowed a large mouthful of food. 

“What are you studying?” 

“Business.” Chan answered for him. “We’re in the same course.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows. “You go to university?”

Chan frowned. “Am I not allowed to get educated?”

“Father made all of us go.” Seokmin chimed in. “I graduated last month.”

Mingyu nodded. He and Seokmin were the same age so it was only natural that they both just finished their schooling. “You went to a culinary school?”

The head chef shook his head. “I studied business too. Jihoon-hyung also studied business.”

Mingyu was surprised. “You _didn’t_ go to culinary school? Where-” He clamped his jaw. Of course Seokmin knew how to cook. Jihoon definitely did as well, although Mingyu still had yet to witness it. The brothers grew up in a strict fine dining establishment. All those pictures of them as children promoting the restaurant weren’t staged then. “Why did you all study business?”

“Father thought there was no point in us going to school to learn how to cook.” Seokmin explained. “We needed to learn business if we wanted to know how to run a restaurant.”

“I think they just want us to open Lee at Seas around the country to make more money.” Chan sighed.

“Speaking of college-” Hansol interrupted. “Chan, what were you doing on Friday at the library?”

“Studying?” The younger one sounded confused.

“Really?” Hansol’s tone was playful. “‘Cause talking to Choi Yena doesn’t seem like studying.”

The others around the table stopped eating.

Mingyu froze as well, feeling the tense atmosphere.

Chan dropped his chopsticks and put his two hands up as if someone were pointing a gun at him. “I-I wasn’t-It’s not what it looks like!”

Mingyu leaned over to Junhui. “Who are we talking about?” He whispered but everyone heard.

“Choi Yena.” Hansol was the only one smiling, his eyes playful. “The daughter of the famous Choi family. I saw Channie over there talking to her in the library.”

“What was Choi Yena doing at the university’s library?” Jeonghan asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“Studying.” Chan said quietly. 

“Studying!?” Seokmin, Junhui, and Hansol all exclaimed at once.

“I’m sorry, who is Choi Yena?” Mingyu raised his voice.

They all turned their heads to him about to shout, then they stopped.

“What?” He noticed Seokmin’s wide eyes and slightly intimidated expression.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat behind Mingyu.

He finally turned around and saw a group of people.

The first was Jihoon, who was the one that just got their attention. The other people were unfamiliar. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet the Choi family.” Jihoon said.

There was a heartbeat of silence then the entire group scrambled to stand and bow. 

The Chois were exactly how Mingyu expected them to be.

Kyumin, the father, was all broad shouldered and wrinkled frown. Despite this, he was less intimidating than Lee Kyungsoo had been.

Junhui’s words were true as Mingyu formally introduced himself to Choi Joonha. Her high cheekbones and cold gaze already made Mingyu feel like he had to agree to anything she requested of him.

Choi Seungcheol resembled his father quite a lot. His large eyes bore right through Mingyu’s as they greeted each other but his smile was welcoming. 

Finally, Mingyu faced the last Choi family member. Yena had a kind face and beautiful long hair. Her smile was cute but Mingyu caught a glint of some negative emotion underneath. It could be related to the fact she was stuffed in some brand name dress that didn’t fit the relaxed beach attire other visitors of Boseog Point usually wore. In fact the entire Choi family looked as if they were attending a retro cocktail party.

After they made their introductions, Joonha got everyone’s attention again.

“Well, now that you’re all done with your lunch break, we just arrived in Boseog and have yet to eat.” The tone of her voice was bright but there was also a strange sharpness to it. Her wide smile rubbed Mingyu the wrong way. 

“Yes, of course.” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Seokmin and Mingyu can prepare you a fine Lee at Sea lunch. The rest of you can finish inventory rounds and weekly preparations.” His eyes seemed desperate for the others to understand.

Jeonghan moved first, understanding Jihoon’s plea to get them to leave and picked up the half finished noodles to take to the back. Hansol trailed after him, not quite done eating. 

After the others cleared out, with Chan giving a lingering look to the youngest Choi member before exiting, Mingyu saw Seokmin nervously clutch the string of his apron. Neither of them were dressed in their full chef’s attire, so instead of the usual pristine white jacket and pants, Seokmin wore a dark blue apron decorated with small cats eating pizza. A severe contrast to the culinary professionalism he actually possessed. 

“Mingyu and I will be happy to prepare lunch for you. Can I offer to make you sashimi from one of our new fish shipme-”

“Actually,” Joonha interrupted. Mingyu saw Jihoon physically tense up. “We came to Boseog on behalf of your parents. We heard there was a switch in your supplier so we just wanted to make sure the ingredients remained the same and that your signature dishes don’t lose their exquisite flavor!” She clasped her hands together. There was a cold cheeriness to her words. “After all, that’s what makes them so memorable!”

“What Joonha is trying to say-”

“Is that we would love to have the famous Lee at Sea kkotgetang!” She glared at her husband for interrupting, ironic.

Mingyu knew why he seemed so taken aback about Choi Joonha. She reminded him of the other mother from _Coraline_ with the same controlling voice, but without button eyes. 

In the kitchen Mingyu and Seokmin worked in silence. The former was only allowed to help with simple prep like washing and cutting vegetables and preparing the soup stock. Seokmin dealt with the crab and other main ingredients.

At the beginning of their work Jihoon had come back into the kitchen with them to explain that the Choi family was staying in their Boseog Point beach estate for some time and that it was true they came to check on the restaurant in the absence of the Lee parents.

As Mingyu wasn’t family, he wasn’t allowed to know about a few special ingredients that went into the crab dish. He strained his neck as he removed anchovy guts to try and watch what Seokmin was doing. Mingyu took note of the way the head chef was handling the crustaceans with care. It looked as if he were stuffing the crabs with various sauces and spices. There were a few he could tell, like the unmistakable red gochujang, but something caught his eye. Seokmin sprinkled what Mingyu only assumed to be a finely powdered layer of sugar into the mix. Mingyu was standing at a distance, but he wasn’t sure what such little amount of sugar could do to the flavor, yet he didn’t ask about it.

After they were finished, Mingyu and Seokmin served the kkotgetang to their guests who had moved to the outside rooftop patio seating. 

Unlike Mingyu, who was confident they prepared the dish perfectly, Seokmin still looked worried as the family began to consume the soup. 

Only the quiet sounds of chewing and the clang of metal on the dish could be heard as they waited in anticipation.

“Wow, this is-”

“Excellent, truly excellent!” Joonha cut off her son. Seungcheol closed his mouth and returned to his dish.

“Well go on Yena, tell them how it tastes.”

The youngest Choi bowed her head, not making eye contact. “It’s very good.” She mumbled, fidgeting with something on her wrist. It was a bracelet. Mingyu noticed two tiny charms in the shape of a dinosaur and a duck on it. What he also noticed was that there wasn’t a ring on her finger. His mind flickered back to Wonwoo.

“It reminds me a lot of what uncle Jeon used to bring us when we were kids.”

Later that night Mingyu found himself on the bustling boardwalk. Despite having worked all day and having work again tomorrow, Mingyu was too awake to turn in early. He decided to explore more of the beach town he called his new home. Feeling in the mood for some sweets, he sought out a small cafe with 5-star internet reviews that was tucked in an alleyway. It’s exterior was covered in fading blue brick and a cracked wooden sign that read “Still Lonely: Books and food will keep you company.” The sign didn’t initially catch his attention but instead it was the sweet smell of caramel wafting out into the night air. Mingyu stepped inside and the scent that lured him in hit his nose. It was pretty crowded for a Sunday evening. Mingyu guessed it was because of the live performance happening.

The cafe was larger than its exterior suggested it to be, so the crowd of people surprised him. The first floor had tall bookshelves that lined the walls, stacked with vibrantly colored paperbacks and hardbacks alike. Towards the back of the first floor was a small stage area where a boy around Mingyu’s age sang a soft melody to a rather large crowd of people. The audience occupied all of the lower floor tables and filled up so much that it was hard for Mingyu to maneuver to the spiraling metal staircase that led to the second floor.

This floor was more cushy than the lower level. Only a few other people sat at the tables near the checkout.

After Mingyu ordered, he hunted for a place to sit. He decided against going back downstairs to avoid the crowd and made his way towards the back section where he could see large glass windows overlooking the town. 

There was only one other person back here. A young man sat with his back against the glass and his head lowered to focus on something he was typing on his laptop.

The other man looked up and Mingyu froze when he realized who it was. The cute delivery boy from earlier replaced his fishing hat with round glasses. 

To Mingyu’s surprise, the guy smiled at him as he walked over.

“Are you stalking me?” He grinned and Mingyu had to mentally yell at himself not to stare at the way his nose scrunched up.

“No. I don’t normally frequent alley bookstore cafes.” He smiled back, sliding into the seat across from the boy, inviting himself. 

“What made you choose this one?” 

Mingyu gestured down at the salted caramel custard on the dainty pink plate. “A chef’s nose can never resist caramel.” He dug into it with his spoon and delighted as the sweet cool treat hit his tongue. “Do you want a bite?” Without thinking, he got another piece and promptly shoved it into the other’s mouth.

His eyes widened but he accepted the dessert. After swallowing he looked away from Mingyu. “It’s good, Mingyu.”

“You remembered my name?” He asked, surprised.

“Well this hasn’t washed off yet.” The boy lifted his hand to show Mingyu his signature. 

Instead, Mingyu took notice of the boy’s fingers. And more importantly the lack of a ring. He was excited at his new discovery only to realize he knew more about this person than he had interacted with him. In fact Mingyu still hasn’t properly asked his name yet, despite Junhui already telling him.

“Ah, here I thought you just had a good memory.” He chuckled. “And will I ever get your name?”

To Mingyu’s complete surprise, the boy grinned then rummaged through his bag and pulled out a purple sharpie. Without asking, he took Mingyu’s hand in his and proceeded to write across his arm.

When they pulled away Mingyu tried not to be disappointed. He looked down at the small letters on his arm.

“What kinda name is Woowoo?”

“Wonwoo!” His face had a hint of a smile behind the annoyed look and growing red cheeks.

They both laughed.

“Well, Wonwoo. It’s nice to officially meet you.” Mingyu beamed. “What brings you here?”

“Here as in to this cafe or here as in Boseog Point?”

“You’re not from Boseog Point?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, I moved here recently though.” He didn’t elaborate. 

Mingyu nodded . “So did I!” 

“To become a rich man’s chef?”

“You know what they say, eat the rich. Or in my case feed them until they can’t eat anymore.”

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a funny look for half a moment before bursting out into laughter. Despite having a low voice, his laugh resonated higher and his nose scrunch was even more apparent. 

“So are you doing school work then?” Mingyu asked, nodding down at the laptop. There was a sticker of the same cat character that covered Seokmin’s apron, except this cat had little glasses and was reading a book.

“Ah no. I’m not in school anymore. ” Wonwoo sat back and sipped the orange colored bubble tea he’d been drinking. “Sometimes when I need to clear my head I write.” His voice was a little melancholy.

“You can focus with all this noise?” Mingyu gestured as the crowd below them cheered.

“That noise is an upcoming Jeju-do native idol singer.” Wonwoo stated matter of fact, the short-lived sadness in his voice gone. He added, “Who also happens to be my friend.”

Mingyu grinned, thinking the brief upset tone was just him hearing things. “And you're growing your friend’s fan base by writing fan fiction about him?”

Wonwoo spluttered. “What? No oh my gosh!” The tips of his ears matched the color of the strawberry jam on the tart in the cafe’s display case. “I write serious stuff.”

“Hey, fan fiction can be serious!”

“Yeah but you clearly can’t.”

This had Mingyu chuckling into his shirt. “Alright, then what _are_ you writing?” 

Wonwoo shifted a little in his seat, probably uncomfortable with the way Mingyu was asking a personal question. The moonlight streaming in through the windows formed a glare on his circular glasses. “Not sure yet. I’m just jotting down ideas for a novel.”

“A novel?”

“You know, one of those book things? That tells a story and-”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “And does somersaults. Don’t make fun of me!”

Wonwoo giggled, a pleasantly charming sound to Mingyu’s ears. 

“You want to become an author?” Mingyu asked, trying to scrape up the last few drops of caramel on his plate.

“Kind of? I mean I don’t really know where to begin. Obviously it starts with writing a novel, but I haven’t even gotten that far.” 

“So you came to Boseog Point to find your story?”

“Huh?”

Mingyu set the spoon down, finished. “Well, if you want to be an author I’m sure you’d pull some inspiration from your real life, right?” 

To Mingyu’s confusion, the other boy frowned. “Yeah, I guess.”

It was nearing almost 11 at night as indicated by the singer downstairs announcing his last song. Mingyu had to be up early in the morning. He didn’t want their conversation to end. “Well,” He picked up the sharpie Wonwoo had left on the table. “If you ever need inspiration to find your story, I’d be happy to help.”

He reached and turned over Wonwoo’s hand.

Mingyu stood and smiled at the way the cute delivery boy furrowed his eyebrows to read the scribbled numbers above the fading signature on his skin. 

He sent a final grin to Wonwoo as he picked up his dish to return. Since Mingyu didn’t see a ring on the other boy’s fingers, he was feeling extra confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Mingyu, smooth.
> 
> Please be my friend on Twitter :(   
> @gyuniversewoo


	5. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (I think): Reference to blood in Wonwoo's bad dream. Nothing too intense. Also a deeper look into Wonwoo's anxiety.

Wonwoo’s dreams were like a bad game of hide and seek. Sometimes, if they were that bad, his conscience was able to make its own decisions and on rare occasions Wonwoo could wake himself up. Being a lucid dreamer was the only good thing about his dreams.

Within every one of his dreams, or the ones he remembers, Wonwoo learned there was some hidden meaning. It was up to him to seek out what it meant, because most of the time they were fragmented and non-coherent. The downside was that he never actually knew what the answer was. 

Like tonight’s dream. 

Wonwoo was back in high school. He only knew because his dream self wore the standard student white polo and tie. He also sat on a school bus.

No one else was on this long vehicle aside from the ominous driver whose face Wonwoo couldn’t see. 

His dream self leaned against the bus window, watching the world pass by. It looked nothing like the actual thing, but in the dream this was his hometown. As opposed to the rows of houses and shops he was familiar with, this hometown had fields of green and brown stretched across endlessly with the bright yellow sun smiling down. There wasn’t anything else in sight, just nature.

Then a house came into view. It was one of those lone almost abandoned looking Victorian style houses that you’d see in the movies. In the front yard was a large tree. The thing that threw Wonwoo off was that this tree was a tropical palm tree, like the kind in Boseog Point. As the bus drove closer to the house everything seemed to go by in slow motion and to Wonwoo’s horrible sight he saw something-no not something, _someone_ slumped against the base of it.

The bus moved by too quickly after that but he could see, no he knew that the person was none other than his younger brother, Bohyuk. 

Wonwoo opened his mouth to scream out his sibling’s name but it got caught in his throat as he saw the stain of scarlet pooling around the bottom of the tree.

Wonwoo jolted awake, ripping himself out of the dream, or rather nightmare. There was no way he wanted his brain to continue that narrative.

He took a long, deep breath of air as his hand curled around the bed sheets to bring himself back to reality. He’d only been dreaming, Bohyuk was fine. Not that he heard from him in a few weeks, but if anything actually happened he knew his mom would be calling. 

After another shaky inhale he reached for his phone and saw that it was 7:42 in the morning. He checked his social media, a few messages from his college roommates about the strange dolphin-shaped chicken nugget one of them found and an email from his mom. She sent a picture of their family dog and his latest health update, not doing so well but still going strong. His mom liked to constantly remind Wonwoo of what he was missing out of at home.

Knowing the day wasn’t going to get any better he flicked around different apps to try and distract himself. It didn’t help that he continued to google things such as “what do my dreams mean?” and “why do my thoughts race often”? He could hear the light patter of rain hitting the attic window as he spiralled further.

About fifteen minutes later he got a text from Soonyoung.

_You up? Last minute odd job for some big ₩. Shall we do what the kids are doing and get this bread?_

He flipped over and groaned at the slight pain in his jaw. The nightmare must’ve caused him to grind his teeth in the middle of the night.

_Actually we catch fish and crabs. But yeah, I’ll be down in a few._

Still a little shaken from the dream, Wonwoo dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day. He tried to distract himself by replaying the encounter with Mingyu the other day in his head. 

Soonyoung handed him a lunchbox as Wonwoo slid into the passenger seat. 

“Morning!” Soonyoung smiled, all too bright for a rainy, miserable day. His smile immediately faltered when he saw Wonwoo’s face. “You-”

“Bad dream.” He popped open the lunchbox lid and started to dig into Kwon Sumi’s delicious kimchi fried rice. 

Soonyoung started the car to head to their destination. “You want to talk about it?”

Wonwoo thought about saying no, he just wasn’t in the mood. However, his mind flickered back to the conversation outside of the Boo house with Soonyoung. If Wonwoo wanted Soonyoung to open up to him, he had to start doing the same, right?

“I dreamt Bohyuk was dead.” He didn’t elaborate.

“ _What?_ ” The car jerked slightly before Soonyoung gained control of it again. Wonwoo knew it wasn’t because of the slick road.

Wonwoo swallowed a bite of his breakfast, his stomach not agreeing, but he knew he had to eat. “I saw him while I was riding a school bus. He was outside of a house, not moving.” 

Soonyoung was silent for a moment, focusing on the road. Finally he said, “Won, how often do you get these types of dreams?”

Wonwoo wasn’t expecting that. Truthfully, it wasn’t often. Most of the time he couldn’t remember his dreams and it was only these really graphic and jarring ones that seemed to stick. But Wonwoo was smart. He knew that these types of dreams stuck for a reason. The thing is, they didn’t happen often enough for Wonwoo to feel like he should be concerned.

In college they were a lot more apparent. The university’s wellness center therapist told him these dreams were in accordance with the high amount of stress he was experiencing. But Wonwoo didn’t feel all that stressed nowadays, at least not in the way he had been at school. This was the first time he had this type of dream since he moved in with the Kwons.

“Just this one time.” He assured his friend, it wasn’t a total lie. “I think I just hadn’t heard from him in a while so my subconscious was equating that to uh an absence?” Nothing good came out of trying to psychoanalyze himself, as the university therapist had told him, but it did give him good excuses to tell other people. It made it sound like he knew what was going on with his brain.

Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, leaning back to drive with only one hand. “Do you think you need to head back home for a bit?”

Wonwoo froze, mid-bite. The thought of going back home was unsettling to him. If he went back, there would be so many questions, so many things that made him miss being there but also remember why he left in the first place

“No, no.” He set the utensil down and moved to close the lunch box. His appetite was gone. “I’m fine. I’ll FaceTime them this weekend.” Wonwoo didn’t like hiding things from Soonyoung. But he also knew Soonyoung was dealing with a lot of things himself. He didn’t want to be an emotional burden.

Soonyoung didn’t say anything, focusing on the turn they were taking. The rain seemed to be falling a bit harder now. 

Boseog Point on a rainy day was as gloomy as one might imagine a stormy beach, but Wonwoo also found it kind of beautiful. 

As they approached their destination, some squat buildings sitting below a lighthouse, Wonwoo could see the churning teal sea. It was a striking contrast to the gray sky up above. 

“We’re operating a lighthouse today?” Wonwoo never asked Soonyoung what their odd jobs were until he got there. He learned it was best to just go along with it since the surprise was fun...usually.

“Oh gosh no.” Soonyoung parked the car and grabbed an umbrella, a flashlight and a toolbox. “Can you imagine us leading those poor boats to the wrong place?” He opened the car door.

Wonwoo pulled up the hood on the matching yellow and pink rain jacket he and Soonyoung both owned. Soonyoung got it for him as a gift but Wonwoo figured the other wanted them to look more uniform when they did these odd jobs. Although, Wonwoo didn’t understand his friend’s color choice.

When they got to the first building, one with a fancy sign with the words “Diamond Edge Lighthouse”, Soonyoung went inside to talk to the people who maintained the structure. Wonwoo waited under the small part of the roof that jutted out. He wiped his hands on his jeans and something oh his wrist caught his eye. 

The purple ink bearing Mingyu’s phone number was starting to run a bit. Luckily he’d already put the boy’s number in his phone. Unfortunately, he had yet to work up the courage to actually text him.

Soonyoung returned with two buckets, one which he handed to Wonwoo.

“What is this place?” Wonwoo asked, not remembering ever having actually been this close to the lighthouse that he usually saw from far away. Despite the vacations as a kid, he never visited this tall structure that seemed to be a beauty at the edge of the beach.

Soonyoung led him to the building closest to the lighthouse. “The front is the visitors center, many people usually hit that for all the info on Boseog Point, not that they couldn’t just google it. And this,” he fiddled with the key on the door and smiled once he heard a click. “Is a warehouse where people hold parties, wedding receptions, and sometimes even shoot music videos.” 

The inside of the warehouse was enormous. There was a lot of empty space surrounded by four, drab cement walls. There were a few empty shelves against the far wall and some masking tape marking the floor, but aside from that there wasn’t anything else.

Soonyoung pulled out a speaker from his toolbox and turned on a playlist that echoed off the walls.

“Apparently, Seungkwan’s getting more recognition and he may be shooting a music video here on the beach.” 

“Why would they use a dank warehouse for that?” Wonwoo made a face. “Don’t these big entertainment companies have money?”

“He’s not exactly signed yet, but they wanted to test his popularity with a low budget MV. He could only do that though after they run him on some television program for prospective singers.”

“Test his popularity?” Wonwoo frowned, he didn’t like that. Seungkwan was plenty talented in his opinion. 

“Don’t ask me.” Soonyoung handed him some work gloves and then a large rolling brush. “We’re just here to repaint the walls and get this tape off the ground.”

“How do you find these jobs?” Wonwoo accepted the items and pulled the gloves on.

“Hal-albeoji knows practically everyone in Boseog Point who isn’t a rich bastard.” 

They worked mostly in silence, Wonwoo found the painting relaxing. 

“Hey, where were you the other night?” Soonyoung asked him about two hours later when they decided to take their break. Soonyoung thought that it was a great idea to sneak up into the light house. Wonwoo agreed because he was curious about the view.

Wonwoo watched the rain droplets fling themselves off the roof of the building. “Still Lonely.” He said, Soonyoung was familiar with the cafe. “Seungkwan was playing a gig and I had some stuff to do.” He didn’t clarify that he was trying to write a novel. In fact he never really told Soonyoung he wanted to become an author in the first place.

“Does that “stuff” happen to be a tall, handsome chef?”

Wonwoo’s eyes bugged. “How did you-?”

“Not important.” Soonyoung’s smile was sly. Wonwoo guessed Junhui, his only other friend on the island, must've mentioned it. “What’s his name?”

He shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket. “It’s Mingyu. And before you ask, we ran into each other by accident. He recognized me from the delivery run.” 

Soonyoung reached his hand out over the railing to catch falling drops of water, he eyed Wonwoo carefully. 

The taller rolled his eyes. “Don’t think like that.”

“I’m not thinking anything.” Soonyoung shrugged but a smile pulled at his lips and his eyes started to turn into crescents. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow and the other broke out into a full grin. “What?” He whined. “I can’t think that you found someone? A hot, tall one too?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t tell me you were into guys.” Soonyoung continued on. If he had any qualms about that fact it wasn’t showing on his face. In fact Wonwoo was curious as to why his friend didn’t seem more surprised.

“Uh, no I don’t really pay attention to their gender.” Wonwoo admitted. “Like another person…” He flushed. “That’s not the point though. There’s nothing going on between us.”

Soonyoung pulled his hand in from the rain and poked at Wonwoo’s face, the younger flinched. “Oh come on, you’re telling me you don’t find him attractive and _interesting_.”

Wonwoo pushed his finger away. “Ew, don’t say it like that.” He was sure his cheeks were almost as pink as the details on their jackets. He thought about Mingyu’s words. _If you ever need inspiration for your story, I’d be happy to help_. It’s not that Wonwoo wasn’t interested in Mingyu. He was. But this was probably another crush that wouldn’t amount in anything. He hardly knew the tall, handsome man aside from the fact he can cook and somehow manages to intrude on Wonwoo’s thoughts.

“Maybe you should text him.” Soonyoung states, matter of fact.

“What-”

Before he could finish his question Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s arm and pulled it out of the jacket pocket. The ink was now a lavender stain on his hand save for the last number “9”. “You even got his number! Aw, little Wonwoo is growing up!”

Wonwoo yanked his hand away. Truthfully, Wonwoo never did this. He never got people’s numbers that he was interested in, he never confessed to them, and he didn’t really do relationships. He hardly did hookups. He was too worried about his own future and career to really think about a love life.

“I don’t date, Soonyoung.” He told his friend.

“Neither do I, but there’s a first time for everything!” 

That only made him frown. 

“You don’t need to hide anything from me.” Soonyoung went on. “Besides, maybe Mingyu is different. Maybe he’s what you’ve been looking for?”

Wonwoo shuddered, and not from the cold of the rain. He shuddered at the thought that Soonyoung could be right and that didn’t make a lot of sense. He met Mingyu days ago, the number he could count on his fingers.

“I don’t um,” Wonwoo tried everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Soonyoung. “I wouldn’t know what to say to him.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Soonyoung patted his arm. “As long as you don’t hide anything from him either.”

Later, after they’d finished the job and were driving home, Wonwoo stared at the light emitting from his phone. Don’t hide anything, that’s what Soonyoung said. Maybe it was his friend’s words that somehow poked Wonwoo’s courage, or maybe it was the fact Mingyu was almost a stranger, so he could open up without regrets. 

Or maybe it was because he couldn’t stop thinking about the other’s touch as he wrote across his hand.

_I think your phone number inspired a purple rash on my skin._

He hit send.

Mingyu was playing an intense game of hide and seek with his soup ladle when he got a text message from Wonwoo. It’d been over two months, but Mingyu couldn’t seem to remember where he put the utensil, even after unpacking everything. 

He was upset the first day he never got a text from the delivery boy. Normally, Mingyu was pretty confident in his romantic advances, not that they were always successful. In fact the last time he had a proper relationship was in high school, but that lasted maybe four months before the guy dumped him. Mingyu did the occasional bar scene hookup throughout culinary school, but training to be a renowned chef never gave him time to have more than that. 

But something about Wonwoo was different. They technically only interacted twice, and on the same day, but his smile, playful eyes and nose scrunch were seared into Mingyu’s mind. 

So, when he received a text from the boy in the midst of finding his ladle, the cooking spoon was quickly forgotten. He didn’t think he’d have so much fun texting the other.

That was two nights ago. He hadn’t met Wonwoo for almost a full week, yet here he was now, standing in front of the hallway mirror styling his hair. It was a strange request, when Wonwoo originally asked him to dinner he thought it would just be the two of them at another alleyway cafe. He didn’t think the other boy would pick him up at noon announcing they had to go shopping.

“So,” Wonwoo cleared his throat, his eyes on the road. He was wearing his circular glasses again today. The window of the truck was rolled down and the beach wind blew through his dark locks. Mingyu felt the urge to brush the bangs hitting the other’s eyes out of the way. “I’m sorry to pull this suddenly on you, but Seungkwan said he didn’t have anyone else to ask. The Kwons are busy with the business today since the tide is low and the Boo parents had another errand to do.”

“It’s no big deal!” Mingyu smiled. “Lee at Sea let me have today off anyways.” On his rare day off, Mingyu couldn’t think of anything better to do then spend it with Wonwoo.

They’d been texting back and forth for the past two days. Mingyu learned that Boo Seungkwan was the singer who’d been entertaining the cafe the night he officially met Wonwoo. He learned that Wonwoo was a year older than him, wears glasses genuinely because he has shit eyesight, and works for a fishing and crabbing business despite not being able to eat seafood. Mingyu knew all these things, yet he still wanted to know more. That’s why he agreed to this.

“You said this is a big record label right? Why did they come to Jeju instead of having Seungkwan go to them?”

“Pfft,” Wonwoo shrugged as he parked the car. They’d arrived in an open air market along the boardwalk of Boesog Point. “Something about wanting to try the local food, maybe they’re looking into a brand sponsor among all these high end restaurants.” 

“Wow, maybe I was destined to feed the rich.” Mingyu sighed.

Wonwoo laughed as they got out of the car. He led Mingyu through the market. There were various stalls, most selling food but Mingyu saw some with hand woven skirts or mysterious looking tanning serum. 

“Do you know what kind of local food they’re expecting?” Mingyu eyed the expensive looking abalone at one stall. 

“I just deliver and organize stuff.” Wonwoo admitted. “So I figured it’d be better to ask a local.”

Just then Mingyu heard a loud, “Wonwoo!” Followed by, “You didn’t tell me you skipped work to go on a date!”

The voice belonged to a person that stood behind a large stall. He wasn’t very tall, and had graying hair under a fisherman’s hat. On the blue tables in front of him were white plastic bins filled with ice and an eye-catching assortment of seafood. 

“Hal-aelboji, I told you I’m helping Seungkwan today.” Wonwoo spluttered. Mingyu noticed a faint crimson sneak into the older’s cheeks.

“Well unless Seungkwan grew 20 centimeters and gained some muscle since the last time I saw him, this must be a new fella.”

“He’s your grandfather?” Mingyu wondered and bowed to the man.

“No,” Wonwoo grinned. “This is Kwon Changho, the founder of Kwon Fishing and Crabbing.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Mingyu smiled. “I’m Kim Mingyu, the sous chef of Lee at Sea.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late.

“The _what_?” Hal-albeoji almost screamed. 

Mingyu quickly looked to Wonwoo, sensing that he said something wrong. The older’s face was painted in a nervous smile.

“Hal-albeoji! Wonwoo gasped and looked down at the nearest item in one of the white buckets. “Is this a beltfish?”

The elderly man quickly turned to look at what Wonwoo was gesturing at. Mingyu caught the smile on Wonwoo’s face that silently told him he’d explain later. 

“The largehead hairtail fish!” Hal-albeoji went on to explain. “Ever seen one of these, chef boy?” 

Mingyu gulped, getting the feeling the man didn’t like him. “Uh, no but I’ve heard of them! Famous for Galchi Jorim especially here on Jeju-do.” He smiled.

The old man raised his eyebrows, perhaps somewhat impressed. That made Mingyu feel better. “Correct. You sure you can cook with them then?”

He made a version of Galchi Jorim once in the past, except he replaced the beltfish with mackerel. It wasn’t a hard process, but he figured the music producers would want something more upscale. 

“Yes, sir.” He didn’t tell Hal-albeoji his plans of turning the fish into a beautiful sashimi platter.

After they bought all the fish they needed Wonwoo whisked him away further into the market. They stopped at a small stall selling Misaguru lattes. Wonwoo claimed the multi-grained drink was a good source of protein and would energize Mingyu while he prepared the food.

“Sorry about that.” Wonwoo said. They finally escaped the market and, after dropping things off in the car, took their cold beverages to sit along the beach wall that separated the boardwalk from the sand.

Mingyu sipped on his banana flavored drink. “Does he not know that his own Fishing and Crabbing business is delivering to Lee at Sea?”

Wonwoo played with the straw on his own drink, looking down at it instead of at Mingyu. Again Mingyu wondered what made the boy avoid eye contact. “Soonyoung told me not to mention it to him. Honestly, I’m not sure why they have so much hate for each other. All I know is Hal-albeoji would throw a riot knowing his seafood is going to a high end restaurant instead of locals.”

“Why is that?”

Wonwoo shrugged and looked out at the sea. Mingyu followed his gaze and they both watched a little boy running after his older brother who held a beach ball. Their mother called out to them about eating lunch. 

“He believes that good food should be accessed to all people, no matter their social status. That’s why once or twice a week he’ll come down to this market and sell the catch at an affordable price. Soonyoung and him once organized an entire seafood banquet for the local food bank.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows. He didn’t expect the Kwon family to do that.

“I’m surprised too.” Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu turned to look at him. He caught Wonwoo’s eyes for a second before the older averted them, hiding again. “They’re such good people, the Kwons. I think part of the problem with their dislike for the Lees is that they are under Choi Culinary Cooperation.”

“The Kwons know the Choi family too?” Mingyu asked.

“They all know each other.” Wonwoo stated. “My family knows them too.”

Mingyu thought back to what Junhui said about Wonwoo marrying Yena. Before he could ask about it, Wonwoo’s phone went off.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu watched as the older sucked in a breath and then answered the phone. “Hello?”

Mingyu tuned Wonwoo out, finishing the rest of his beverage and watching a bird attempt to steal a woman’s lunch. He only tuned back in when he heard “yeah, I’m with him now.”

He looked over and watched Wonwoo nod. It was cute because the person on the other end clearly couldn’t see him. 

“Alright we’ll be there in half an hour.” Wonwoo hung up. “That was Seungkwan, he said the hotel should be set up.”

“Hotel?” Mingyu asked, confused.

“Ah, I really didn’t tell you anything. It’s a rooftop private party. Apparently the company rented it out. It seems like Seungkwan is giving some sort of performance.”

Wonwoo hopped off the boardwalk wall. “I think after this I owe you a favor.”

Mingyu moved to hop off the barrier as well but accidentally landed a little too close to Wonwoo, making him look down at the other. Their eyes finally caught again and this time their gaze stuck. “You could treat me to dinner next time.” 

“Seungkwan why do I have to wear this?” Mingyu could hear Wonwoo as the door to the rooftop patio opened. 

He turned to see Seungkwan fussing over Wonwoo’s hair. The older was dressed in a clean, white button up with an orange apron tied around his waist. His hair was now gelled up, and Mingyu wondered how the younger got Wonwoo to even agree to that.

Wonwoo looked _good_. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, the other looked up and found Mingyu ogling at him. Instead of ignoring it though he walked over to where Mingyu was standing behind a table covered in an orange tablecloth. 

“I feel like I’m in Ratatouille.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“Nah, you look way better than a rat!” Mingyu responded with a grin.

“Ha. Ha.” The other rolled his eyes. “How do you even wear that when you’re actually cooking?” He gestured at Mingyu’s chef uniform.

The chef only changed into his Lee at Sea attire after he and Wonwoo finished cooking. It was too stuffy to actually cook with his uniform on in the hotel kitchen, and the music company people weren’t coming until the food was to be served. Wonwoo was surprisingly very helpful with food preparation. Mingyu wouldn’t call his skills anywhere near chef level, but he cut vegetables fairly well. Plus Mingyu enjoyed his company as he worked.

“It’s all part of the job.” Mingyu said. “Speaking of jobs, since when did you become a waiter? Thinking of applying to Lee at Sea?”

“You wish.” Wonwoo playfully responded. “Seungkwan said I had to do _something_. He wasn’t going to let me sit around and eat with them.”

20 minutes later Mingyu was introducing his sashimi dish to the entire crowd of music producers, camera crews, managers, and more. There was a small stage like area set up with an orange backdrop. He was handed a microphone by Seungkwan, the poor boy desperately asking for help, and proceeded to explain his creation. 

The dinner went on for what felt like hours. Somewhere in the middle Seungkwan gave an on stage performance that consisted not only of singing, but some other variety talents and an interview with the CEO of the company.

It was around 10PM when the party finally died down and many of the slightly tipsy staff started retiring to their hotel rooms. 

After cleaning some dishes and changing back into his regular clothes, Mingyu found Seungkwan and Wonwoo sitting at an empty table. The younger had a half drunken flute of champagne between his fingers.

He sighed once Mingyu sat down.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and the older bit his lip.

“Seungkwan, you did great today.” Mingyu told the singer.

“I know.” Seungkwan sighed again.

“Then why are you acting like a little kid who got their favorite toy taken away?”

“Origin story. They only liked me for my origin story!” Seungkwan took a swig of the bubbly alcohol.

Mingyu looked to Wonwoo for help.

“It’s the name of the program he just filmed.” The older told him. He stretched an arm over his head and Mingyu’s eyes followed the movement. “Apparently, it wasn’t an offer to get signed.”

“Farmer Jeju native with honey vocals and variety skills.” Seungkwan quoted the introduction. “Amazing YouTube views without even being signed! But when will someone sign me!” He groaned.

“Personally, I think that’s a good thing.” Mingyu piped up. Seungkwan shot him a glare. “I mean, you get to have a lot more creative freedom and spend more time with your family.”

Seungkwan chewed on his lip. “I guess. I’m just worried my career won’t kick off anywhere and I’ll be another washed up story.”

Mingyu saw Wonwoo shift in his seat.

“Well, maybe you need more publicity? I’ve seen your YouTube stuff and it’s good, but maybe you need like merchandise or something to prove you can sell.” Mingyu suggested.

“How would I do that when I don’t even have a photographer or designer?”

Mingyu thought for a moment. “I think I know someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story will pick up more soon :) 
> 
> Please be my friend on Twitter: @gyuniversewoo  
> I need more people to cry over minwon with T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fiction, meant for fun! I am in no way claiming the members of Seventeen have these personalities or are of the sexual orientation they are in the story.   
> I also do not intend to romanticize anxiety, insecurities, or familial problems in any way.  
> Thank you for understanding!


End file.
